I've Got You
by AsianOtaku99
Summary: One Shot (OCxOC) "What's your problem today!" Kozoku yelled, losing his normally cool demeanor. "YOU'RE my problem today!" Mizinuki screamed back. "YOU FREAKING IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" (Just some drabble I felt like getting down, definitely not my best work :P Please R&R and let me know what you think)


Kozoku growled to himself as he stormed out of the apartment shared by he and his partner Mizinuki. He was fuming as he thought back on the argument they had just had.

_"Why can't you just cook yourself? Do I have to do everything for you?" Mizinuki snapped at Kozoku._

_The black haired boy looked up from the book he was reading. "I just asked if you could make dinner tonight. What's the big deal?" He asked, his pale yellow eyes narrowing slightly._

_"The big deal is that I do everything around here! I clean, I do your laundry, I cook, I do the grocery shopping I do EVERYTHING for you! And you just sit around all day long doing nothing!"_

_Kozoku stood up defiantly. "I do not! I help sometimes!" He protested._

_"With what? Making sure I don't 'hurt' myself?" Mizinuki sneered, putting air quotes around the word 'hurt'. "Death forbid I trip over a freaking broom."_

_"What's your problem today?!" Kozoku yelled, losing his normally cool demeanor. _

_"YOU'RE my problem today!" Mizinuki screamed back. _

_By now the two were right up to each other, their faces inches apart. Kozoku was the first to pull away, grabbing his black trench coat as he headed towards the door. "If you're gonna yell at me like this I'm outta here."_

_"I hope you get hit by a truck." Mizinuki screamed at him as he slammed the door behind him._

Kozoku growled again at the memory and turned down an alley. He leaned against a graffiti covered wall and sighed, looking up at the sky. His black and white streaked locks fell lazily into his face as he thought about his hotheaded partner.

Sure, she was cool, probably the coolest partner he could've asked for. She was strong, extremely outgoing, and an optimist. Her red eyes always glinted with an impish light, as if she was already planning when to steal your wallet. There was an air of mystery around her, and despite being her Meister, he didn't know much about her. But sometimes, she really ticked him off. Like now.

Out of the corner f his eye, Kozoku noticed a flash, followed by a huge boom. Kozoku looked up, just as it started to pour. Cursing under his breath, he ran for cover under the nearest place, which just happened to be a dingy music store. Kozoku reluctantly went inside, feeling it would be rude to just stand outside the store.

Kozoku browsed up and down the aisles of CDs, picking some out at random before placing them back again. He continued to browse the music store while thunder boomed outside. Kozoku glanced out the window and saw the sky had turned a menacing dark grey, while rain continued to pour down in buckets.

_"_ _Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same…_ _"_

Kozoku glanced down at his pocket and picked up his phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" A voice screeched on the other end.

Kozoku winced and held the phone about a foot away from his ear. "Nice to hear from you too Mel…" he growled at the feisty female meister.

Mel huffed loudly over the phone before talking in her normal voice. "What the hell were you thinking leaving Mizinuki alone in the apartment?"

"She was being unreasonable, I couldn't stand her." Kozoku explained.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE DURING A THUNDERSTORM YOU MORON?!" Mel screamed.

"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR! AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THUNDER HAVE TO DO WITH MIZINUKI?!" Kozoku roared back.

"SHE"S TERRIFIED OF THUNDER DUMBASS!"

Kozoku froze. Mizinuki, the girl who could stare twenty-five thugs dead in the eye and not be intimidated was afraid of thunder?

Mel continued. "She's always been scared, she called me to talk about how you walked out of the apartment when the thunder started. She screamed and told me she would have to call me back later. She sounded positively terrified. So you better get your Gothic ass back there and help-"

Mel was cut off by the sound of Kozoku slamming his phone shut and sprinting out of the store. He ran as fast as he could back to his shared apartment, ignoring how the rain was soaking him to the bone.

_We promised each other, _Kozoku thought to himself. _We promised each other we would always protect one another. That's what weapon partners and meisters do. _

Kozoku reached the building and ran up the stairs, three at a time before throwing open the door just as a flash of lightning lit up the room.

Looking around, he saw the apartment was completely dark. Panicking, he hurried through various rooms, looking for his beautiful partner.

Living room? Nope.

Kitchen? No.

Bathrooms? Wait, why the hell would she be in there?

Shaking his head, Kozoku closed the door to the bathroom before continuing his search. He approached Mizinuki's room slowly before knocking three times on the door. After no answer, he slowly opened the door to his partner's room, afraid he might get smacked if he saw something he wasn't supposed to.

He was met with an empty room. The windows had been closed tightly, the red curtains drawn over them, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. The bed was neatly made, red and black pillow sitting neatly on top of a white duvet. A single teddy bear, black with a little red bow on top of its head, sat right in the center of the pillows. Kozoku smirked.

_I am so going to tease her for that later, _he thought to himself before another flash of lightning and boom of thunder reminded him of his former task.

He finished searching Mizinuki's room, having not found her under the bed, in her wardrobe, or behind the enormous bookshelf filled with enough books to create a small library. He shut the door with a sigh, wondering where as she could be.

An enormous clap of thunder shook the house, and Kozoku heard a squeal coming from his room.

Wait, his room?

Not hesitating, Kozoku burst into his room, which was directly across from Mizinuki's. He found his partner huddled in the far corner of the room, her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands over her ears. He was surprised to see she was crying. He had never, not once, seen this strong girl cry.

Now, huddled in the corner and sobbing softly, she looked helpless. Nothing like the screaming demoness she had been earlier. Kozoku smiled wryly to himself as he walked over to his partner and knelt down in front of her. In a soft voice he whispered, "How long are you going to cry?"

Slowly, Mizinuki looked up at him. Kozoku saw himself reflected in her wide red eyes and she stammered a response.

"I… I was j-just…"

Thunder boomed once more and Mizinuki screamed, covering her ears again and drawing her knees in tighter to her chest. Kozoku saw just how terrified she was, and realized he wouldn't be able to tempt her out of this.

Mizinuki gasped when she felt herself being lifted up slightly off the ground. She looked up and saw Kozoku had sat down where she had been a moment before, and he had placed her in his lap. He placed his jacket over her shoulders, and wrapped his arms securely around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I was being stupid, and I left you alone."

Mizinuki opened her mouth to respond but closed it abruptly as a flash of lightning lit up the dark room. She buried her face deep into Kozoku's shirt, clenching the fabric.

"Sh… It's okay, I've got you." Kozoku's deep soothing voice washed over her as his hand ran soothing petted the hood of the sweatshirt she never took off.

Kozoku started humming softly, and continued holding Mizinuki close and petting her head. Slowly, her felt the girl's grip on his shirt slack, and when he glanced down at his chest, he saw she was deeply asleep. He smiled as he watched her face. Asleep, she looked almost as vulnerable as she had looked when she was crying.

Standing up, Kozoku gathered the small girl in his arms and walked to her room. By now, the storm had petered off to a gentle rainfall. Gently laying her down onto her bed, Kozoku marveled at Mizinuki's beautiful face once more.

"I've got you," Kozoku said leaning down and allowing his lips to brush against her cheek ever so lightly. "I've always got you."


End file.
